I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for performing time tracking at a receiver in a communication system.
II. Background
In a communication system, a transmitter may process (e.g., encode, interleave, and symbol map) data to generate data symbols. The transmitter may further process the data symbols to generate a modulated signal and may transmit the modulated signal via a communication channel. The modulated signal may travel via a number of signal paths in the communication channel and may also observe noise and interference. A receiver may obtain a received signal composed of different versions of the modulated signal received via different signal paths. The receiver may perform complementary processing on the received signal to recover the data sent by the transmitter.
A challenge for the receiver is determining the proper timing for selecting samples for processing. If the timing is not set properly, then the receiver may observe more inter-symbol interference (ISI) and inter-carrier interference (ICI), which may degrade a carrier-to-interference-plus-noise ratio (CINR). The degraded CINR may limit the data rate at which data can be reliably sent to the receiver. There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to set the timing of the receiver such that good performance can be obtained.